when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Veil Dust
"Oh wow. Veil Dust. That's a darn good thing. At least it's the least we can do. Now my village can wow the new type of Dust we'd like to be having... Veil Dust. Seems to be legit if I can use this one to protect my village. Could that be as agreed as hell can do? Well, I guess I gotta find out." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Veil Discovery Veil Dust is a special type of Dust that Weiss Schnee, Peter Högl and the Schnee Dust Company are using and was newly-discovered by Winter Schnee. After the Beacon War, many Dust quarries have more types of Dust crystal, but some Veil energy stars were flying to one of these Dust quarries in Vacuo and made some common Dust crystals to become a new type of dark Dust, Veil Dust. Because of a Nazi attack in the Beacon War ,Wehrmacht use Veil energy stars to destroy a Dust quarry that is owned by the Schnee Dust Company, but this quarry and its own Dust deposits aren't destroyed, because Veil energy stars are intentionally making common Dusts to become Veil Dust. Now it is the accidental creation of Veil Dust by the Nazis to make Winter and the Schnee Dust Company to be shocked with the newly-discovered Veil Dusts in a dust quarry. Now Atlas soldiers, with US soldiers, can now support her and the entire Schnee Dust Company by carrying Veil Dusts from Dust quarries for the Schnee Dust Company so they can create and use them, but the Schnee Dust Company needed Peter Högl (because he can have the knowledge to use Veil power), Weiss Schnee, the rest of the Schnee Dust Company and her siblings since no one can use Veil Dust when they need Peter Högl about a Veil attack on a Dust quarry. Soon, Weiss captured him and made him join her for knowing that he can test Veil Dust. After the USRAC War, it is only to be used when they capture Peter Högl in the Fourth Battle of Vale City. In the North African Campaign, notably the siege of Kassala and Operation Buttertoast, it becomes part of a plan to be useful by using Dust weapon and strong attacks on enemies, but it is useless for fighting against Hollow-infected enemies for the Rah-Rah-Robot to be able to use. It is strong to fight against enemies, but it is weak to fight against Hollow-infected enemies so that only heroes can use in pros and cons. When Peter Högl joined her and her team, he can help her and Winter, which he can use Veil Dust, and the Schnee Dust Company can learn Veil power from Peter Hogl. Also, he can test Veil Dust on a Mauser Myrtenaster (because he borrowed the Mauser Myrtenaster from Horst Bauerfeind). A powerful Veil Dust attack would make Weiss and her allies to feel that they want to use Veil Dust. Also, it is to make the Preschool Girls and Team Magic School Bus so powerful. Now the Schnee Dust Company, Beacon Academy students, Vale, Atlas, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance and Team Magic School Bus will use Veil Dust when they are using Veil Dust. Veil Dust can fire a continuous twisting beam of Veil energy which quickly disintegrates large enemies, and can be best used on a Particle Cannon, but Veil Dust can get more attack for users so they can use Veil Dust to attack and/or destroy enemy and/or Grimm.. Soon, Weiss, Peter Högl, Winter, Whitley and Schnee Dust Company will create Veil Dusts for the whole of the Grand Alliance, including Team RWBY, teams of Beacon Academy, the 4 (four) kingdoms in Remmant and heroes can use Veil Dusts. Now Veil Dust will be used by the Grand Alliance, the Schnee Dust Company, and the 4 (four) kingdoms in Remmant, especially Weiss, Winter, Peter Högl, Whitle, Team RWBY and Team JNPR. Category:Dusts Category:Objects